Stress relief
by Naruto The Naruhoe
Summary: Nishinoya sat across from the slightly swaying girl, smirking as she rambled on about some nonsense. Only focusing on one particular sentence. One sentence that made him grin wildly. “Why not bang all of Karasuno’s volleyball club?”
1. Authors note

**Hey hello hi goodmorning goodafternoon!**

 **How are you all doing today?**

 **Anyway.**

 **This is sinful.**

 **Super**

 **Fucking**

 **SinfuL**

 **So please be cautious, if you do not enjoy sinful writing (especially when its about your beautiful haikyuu children) please do not read this. Ok? Ok!**

 **Heres the plot**

 **This is a story about** _Y/N_ **being a super helpful and good stress reliever for the Karasuno team. Her childhood friend ( _bone buddy since their 1st year of highschool_ ) Nishinoya Yuu and her were sharing a drink, one fine summer night. And _y/n drunkenly suggests_ providing her easy going 'friends with benefits' relationship with the entire karasuno team. **

**Nishinoya takes it seriously. So the next day he somehow convinces her and, after a strange turn of polymary events** _Y/N **is crowned as the karasuno stress reliever.**_

 ** _WARNINGS!_**

 _Peopleare banging! There is smut! Most of this story is just smut scenes! There will be yaoi and yuri and straight smut! There will be threesomes probably more. Its basically a reverse harem smut!_

 _There will be some plot, very hard to find but still there._

 _Oh, and I don't own Haikyuu or its characters or plot._

 _Plus, I am aware that in the original amazing manga these boys wouldn't commit to such sin..._

 _So thats why its a FanFiction_

 ** _Helpful reader facts_**

1- Y/N = your name

2- Y/LN = your last name

3- Y/EC = your eye colour

4- Y/HC= your hair colour

 ** _One last important thing:_**

 ** _I TAKE REQUESTS!_**

 _So if you have a, yah know, fantasy or something that you want me to write.. go ahead._

 _And if you want me to write some ships, thats fine too._

 _The only thing I will not write is reader x any adults or x any children. Other than that.. I'm open for whatever y'all._

 _ **I think thats it.. I think...**_

 _ **Welp!**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **(And if you like naruto go check out my other book)**_


	2. Chapter 1

" _Nishinoya I swear to god,"_ Her words shocked the brunette so much that the volleyball he gripped so tightly slid onto the floor. He slowly turned his head and when their eyes met, he gulped in fear. Y/N was pissed. Which was a fair call, he deserved a smack to the face.

"Oh, Y/N.. whats the problem?" Playing dumb. Real smooth Yuu. He shook his head and put on an innocent grin. Screaming when the girl stomped towards him and grabbed his collar in her fist tightly. Y/EC eyes blazing with fury.

"Asshole! Are you trying to get me kicked out of the school? A hickey?!" Y/N shoves him back roughly and only scowls deeper when Nishinoya starts to giggle like a 5 year old. The hickey was definitely in plain sight, even under some make up, it looked odd.

"I should gut you where you stand," She hissed and this only made him laugh more. Make no mistake, his laughter was because of fear.

"C-come on Y/N! Be considerate here-"

His collar was in her hands again, quicker than he could say 'volleyball'.

" _Considerate?_ Me? I will punch you." She scowls and Nishinoya takes a deep breath, nodding his head slowly.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't notice until you told me." He lied and she raised an eyebrow slowly before sighing loudly. Nishinoya watches with sharp eyes as the girl sits down on the floor of their volleyball gym.

"Why're you even in here? I thought you were quiting volleyball because of _Asahi,"_ Y/N grinned a little when Nishinoya tensed up and turned his head away from her.

"I'm training my kouhai, because he can't reveive to save his life," Nishinoya muttered and she scoffed lowly, rubbing the back of her neck. Nishinoya suddenly gasped, sitting down next to her and grinning like a chesire cat. The gym was still empty because the duo were skipping class, to have this little chat.

"Do you remember, what you said last night?" He asked and Y/N pursed her lips, rubbing her chin and turning so that their eyes met. She slapped her cheeks and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Ohh~ Yuu-senpai~ _Harder_ " The girl moaned out loudly, almost howling with laughter when his entire face burned bright red. Nishinoya frowned and shoved her arm once he calmed down and she eventually relaxed.

"I was pretty out of it, what did I say?" She finally asked and Nishinoya let himself smirk. He rested his hand under his chin and pursed his lips in an attempt to copy her.

"Why not bang all of Karasuno's volleyball club?"

Three seconds of silence followed, their eyes locked. Y/N blinked very slowly and cautiously backed away from Nishinoya.

"Uh, I don't like where this is going." She mumbled and Nishinoya's grin only grew.

"C'MONNN Y/N! You know how good that would be for the team! I know that Ryu already has a thing for you, so why not?!" He stands up and puts his hands on his hips as if his idea was genius.

Y/N watched him, waiting patiently for her childhood friend to laugh it off and apologise for suggesting what he was suggesting. After he turned around with that serious expression, anger replaced her shock.

" _Are you kidding?_ Why not? Hm.. for a start, I only know like 3 people in the volleyball team. Also, I'm not some sort of prostitute who runs around fucking volleyball players. You know what else? **NO WAY AM I GOING TO BANG A TEAM OF VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS REPETITIVELY!"** Y/N shouted the last part right in Nishinoya's ear, which she was pinching so that he wouldn't run away.

Nishinoya winced and rubbed his ear when she eventually let go.

"I never said it would make you a prostitute. You always complain about being _horn-"_

" _Watch it asshole_."

"You always complain about _stuff,_ and maybe it would be interesting to try it out with multiple different people? I already know that Ryu would be down for it, I can ask around tonight to see about anyone else. You could join as our manager and come to this training camp thats coming up, which is where you could make your move! If you want I can keep you company the first few times until-"

"Shut up!"

Y/N turned her back to Nishinoya, to hide the slight blush that had attacked her face. She was embarrassed to admit it but, she was kind of considering it. Nishinoya knew this and leant on her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck which made her huff with frustration.

"C'mon _y/n_ , you could be our stress relief." He purred, jumping back before she could punch him in the stomach.

Y/N let out a very loud groan, rubbing her forehead as she slowly thought about it. Nishinoya was bouncing on his toes eagerly, awaiting her reply.

"This better not end up fucking awful."

"YES! Also, you should come over again tonight." He tries his luck and Y/N rolls her eyes, smacking him on the top of his head.

"If you leave another hickey on me I will casterate you."

"Fineee."

 **Text messages**

 **Nishinoya:** Oi! Ryu!

 **Tanaka:** what up bruh?

 **Nishinoya:** Y/N! Said! Yes! To! My! Amazing! Idea!

 **Tanaka:**...

 **Tanaka: ...**

 **Tanaka:** SERIOUSLY?!?!

 **Nishinoya:** Ikr! This is great!

 **Tanaka:** But bruh, we need to make sure shes like respectd n shit too yaknow?

 **Nishinoya:** Duh, Me and you will make sure of it bro

 **Tanaka:** Is she rlly ok with it?

 **Nishinoya:** Yeh! Long as its all safe

 **Tanaka:** Gee, dude, this is kind of messed up but

Like.. in a hot way

 **Nishinoya:** dude...

 **Nishinoya:** wanna have a threesome?

 **Tanaka:** dude, obviously.

 **Nishinoya:** legit, gtg. Cya during training!

 **Tanaka:** Later man

 **Other chat**

 **Ennoshita:** Tanaka quit texting in class

 **Tanaka:** you're doing it too!

 **Tanaka** : Oi? You there?

 **Tanaka** : Oh i getit

 **Tanaka:** asshole

 **Time skip**

Training started in the normal way, which was the only normal part of the training. Nishinoya spent the first five minutes making a list of people who he thought would consider his 'stress relief' idea. He then made a second list of people who _might_ consider it. And then a list of people who probably wouldn't.

His first victims? Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita.

"Hell no." Ennoshita flat out answered and the other two agreed instantly.

"Awe c'mon guyss, you know y/n! She said that she is down for it!" Nishinoya whined and Ennoshita scrunched up his face with anger.

"Y/LN is a woman, and what you're suggesting is disrespectful to her-"

"If its her choice, how is it disrespectful?" Nishinoya quickly countered and the brunette went quiet. Narita and Kinoshita glanced at eachother and then at Nishinoya.

"I mean, if Y/LN is ok with it, who am I to say no?" Narita muttered and Kinoshita nodded shyly.

Ennoshita's jaw dropped and he stared at his two friends with disbelief.

"I-I will have to decline. I have no interest in sexual relations." He muttered and Nishinoya shrugs.

"Your loss dude."

When Nishinoya got back to Tanaka, Tanaka pouted a little when he heard the news.

"No Ennoshita? Maybe the guy is ace?" He suggests and Nishinoya shrugs.

"I doubt it, he probably is just too polite and shy."

The next target, Nishinoya was going for the Kouhai's.

"Stress relief is an important factor of being a good volleyball player," Kageyama muttered, not noticing the odd looks Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave him. Hinata was wide eyed, not at all understanding.

"Is she going to massage us or something?" His question made Tsukishima scoff.

"Yeah, she's going to massage you. You should totally agree," Tsukishima says snidely and the ginger puffs his chest out.

"I'm in!" He declares and Kageyama blinks. Hinata can not beat him at this! He will lose his virginity before this dumbass!

"Me too!"

"Pass." Tsukishima spat out and Yamaguchi nodded with agreement.

"Really? This is probably your only chance to get any action in before you're 40, Tsukishima-kun." Nishinoya mocked and the blonde tsked lowly.

"You're not very sacred, are you," Tsukishima muttered and Yamaguchi just nodded shyly, his face still burning red since Nishinoya brought it up.

"Hm, I'll put you both down as maybe-"

By the end of the night, Nishinoya only had 3 people who straight up declined. Ennoshita, Sugawara and Asahi (yes, Asahi had returned).

Though, he was sure that they'd change their mind. Or Y/N would make them.

Time skip

Nishinoya gripped onto the Y/HC hair of the girl on his lap as their lips smashed against eachothers forcefully. She was sitting on his lap, leant down only so that she could kiss the smaller teenager. Nishinoya gladly returned the kiss, the heat of her lips making his face warm up.

Her tongue pushed against his lips and he instantly opened his mouth, letting their tongues glide against eachother roughly, he let out a weak moan as she sucked on his tongue like some sort of pro. When Y/N eventually pulled up for air, she had a small string of saliva drip down of chin, which she wiped off whilst panting roughly and glaring at the small brunette.

"Fuck, Y/N. Why so aggressive?" Nishinoya asks, lips already feeling slightly sore from how roughly she slammed them together. The long haired girl shrugged and started unbuttoning her shirt, smiling a little when Nishinoya ran his hands alog the bare skin the second it was in sight.

"Maybe because you're tryna exploit our friends with benefits with your teammates," She said sarcastically, which brought a nervous chuckle from Nishinoya. After she threw her shirt to the side, she pulled Nishinoya's off with ease. Once again leaning down, their time their bare skin met at the same time as their lips. This kiss was a bit softer but all the more hungry.

Nishinoya's hands travelled along y/n's back whilst they kissed and with a quick movement, he unclipped her bra and took it off of her. The second her chest was bare, his calloused rough hands took them and played with them softly.

Y/N quiet gasps in the kiss made the male chuckle smugly, proud of himself for bringing that reaction. He proceeded to softly pinching and playing with her nipples, bringing out higher moans that made Y/N's face burn red.

"Nnnoya, quit it," She groaned softly, shifting around on Nishinoya's lap until she felt something prodding against her thigh. With a weak grin, Y/N began to slowly grind against the tent in Nishinoya's pants, between her own soft gasps and moans. The reaction was priceless.

The libero bit her lipsoftly, his hands gripped harder on his chest, and his hips desperately bucked upwards against the girls warm thick thighs.

"Ok ok, Y/n, you win. You win. C'mon hurry up already," He mutters blindly, hands moving to grip the bed sheets beneath him. Y/Ns eyes spark with excitement and she smiles to herself, moving down the others body until she was at Nishinoya's waist. She softly kissed around the top of his pants line, which caused Nishinoya to groan lowly.

"You're so eager, geez. How embarrassing." Y/N teased, tugging his pants and underwear off slowly. The cold air instantly attacked Nishinoya's now bare length and the brunette sat himself up, an annoyed look on his face.

"Quit wasting time and fuck me, I'll make up for it tomorrow ok?" He snapped and Y/N rolled her eyes. So much for that. Nishinoya grabbed her shoulders and swapped their positions so that Y/N was laying down beneath him. It was easy enough to remove the rest of her clothes, and he wasn't wasting any time.

The brunette pushes one finger against Y/N's sensitive, slightly soaked, clit whilst the other slowly pushes into her warm entrance. Y/N arches her back and cries out softly, closing her eyes and blushing as her _best_ friend continues at a calm pace. His rough fingers sent electricity through her body and she pushed her thighs open in a silent beg for more.

So, Nishinoya focused two digits on her entrance, pushing through the warm and wet hole slowly. Aiming deeper and deeper with each push and trying hard to stretch her out in preparation for his length.

" _Noyaa, now you're being slow,"_ Y/N said between moans and Nishinoya smirked, moving so that his hands were either side of her face. The lack of anything inside of Y/N made her frown but when she felt the head of his length rub against her clit, she couldn't stop the moans.

" _Fuck."_ Nishinoya muttered, finally focusing on pushing his hard cock inside that tight wet heat.

"Just fucking do it," Y/N groans, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto Nishinoya's shoulders. The brunette nods and slams the rest of his erection deep inside of her, causing them both of moan out loudly in pleasure.

The brunette leant down and started peppering kisses along her face before starting to pull out and thrust back inside of her, in long and fast thrusts that drove them both insane. Y/N's nails clutched tightly to the others shoulders as Nishinoya's dick slammed through her. Hitting so deep inside that she couldn't form coherent speech or thoughts.

Only wanting more.

The brunette continued to thrust and slam his length into the girl beneath him, his dick felt as though it was on fire and the tighness of her entrance was bringing him so close to his orgasm.

Resisting the urge to bite on her neck, Nishinoya began to speed up and move around to get deeper inside of her. Y/N's moans of pleasure got louder and higher and she started to scratch along the others back.

" _Noya! Yes!,"_ She cried out, which made the over excited male groan lowly, blushing hard as he got close to cumming already.

After a few more deep and messy thrusts they reached almost simultaneous orgasms. Nishinoya came hard inside of her and Y/N gripped tight onto Nishinoya with both her hands and her entrance. Nishinoya stayed still whilst he catched his breath before eventually pulling out and rolling over next to her.

"Seems like you're a bit excited for your new job as manager," Nishinoya muttered between pants and Y/N rolled over to face her idiot friend. She placed a lazy kiss on his lips and shoved himlightly.

"Yeah well, I'm sure that Tanaka is way bigger than you-"

" _rude!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Now in y/n pov**

I was standing silently outside of the gym, very much questioning my own sanity. How could I let myself agree to this stupid idea? I must be some sort of idiot to even think about agreeing to this. Let alone actually becoming a manager and standing outside the gym, ready to do it.

Do it? That was a really bad choice of words. I suck in a deep breath, trying to talk myself into entering the gym.

It can't be _that_ bad? Sure it was a little embarrassing, ok totally embarrassing, but I would be getting something out of it too right? Plus the volleyball club has a _lot_ of attractive guys. So thats a plus.

I bite my lip and reach for the door, before pulling away and groaning under my breath.

"Quit being such a wimp y/n," I mumble before finally slamming the door open, scaring myself a little with how loud the sound was. And now.. everyone was staring at me with blank expressions.

Ok. Time to turn around and move countries.

"Y/N!!!" Nishinoya screeches, leaping across the gym to hug me. He let out a startled shout when I smack his hands away and cross my arms over my chest. I take a deep breath inwards. Here goes nothing.

"Sup, fuckers. I'm Y/N Y/LN. As of today, I'm a manager to this volleyball club." I force myself to look across the room and access the reactions. Most of them were blushing and I couldn't quite understand why.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? They already know about the stress reflief idea." Nishinoya whispers and my eyes widen. Fuck. Oh fuck. This is a huge mistake. I take a step back and the brunette grabs my wrist to keep me still, soon Tanaka bounds over and pushes me further into the room. After sending him a withering glare he backed away and stood by Nishinoya.

"Ahem, Y/LN. I'm Daichi, the captain of this team. Pleasure to meet you," A third year that I'd seen around a few times comes over and reaches out his hand for me to shake. I frown but shake his hand, glancing at his eyes, relaxing a bit when I see his small smile. Though he seemed to be fighting off a blush himself.

Ok, small secret. I guess deep down you _could_ consider me to be a _slight_ tsundere. I had to admit, this Daichi fella, was quite the looker. Although his hair was sort of plain, he made up for it with the whole 'made of muscle' thing.

"Ah, anyway. I hope that you feel welcome with the volleyball club and that you enjoy your... duties." Daichi muttered, blushing when Nishinoya and Tanaka start cackling like banshees. Soon enough they all started their warm ups and I took my seat next to a gorgeous third year.

Kiyoko. Quite obviously the most beautiful girl in Karasuno. Nishinoya always talked about her. I can see why.

The megane purses her lips and nods slowly, a small smile forming on her face. Man, I hope that she doesn't know about this whole stress relief thing too.

"Daichi-san informed me of why you joined this club. I understand your motives, and they make quite a bit of sense. Please do enjoy yourself and take care," Kiyoko spoke, with the voice of an angel, and I gulp. How could I respond to that???

"Well, ya know, it doesn't have to only apply to the boys-"

"Y/N! Y/N! Come meet my favourite kouhai!" Nishinoya's loud shouting interrupted my weak excuse of a pick up line so I quickly speed walk away from the giggling beauty.

Nishinoya shoved a ginger in front of me and I stare at him with amusement. He was a first year? And he was already taller than Nishinoya. _Adorable._

Though, it seems everyone is taller than Nishinoya at this point.

"Hi there! I'm Hinata! I hear that you're good at massaging Y/LN-senpai!" The brown eyed boy glows with excitement, his face flushing red in the presence of a girl. That just showed how innocent and oblivious he was.

I blink slowly and I couldn't resist pushing my hand into the orange curls, which caused the first year to blush even harder.

"Man, I love your hair Kiddo. And yes, I do _massage_ people. Would you like one?" I tease, grinning when I saw several people turn and stare at us with shock. Hinata's already wide eyes grew and he smiled lightly.

"Yes! I only really get massages from my kaa-san but only sometimes and she is bad at it anyway." He rambles, oblivious to the snickering going on behind him. I smile a little wider and put my hand on the shorter boys shoulder.

"Hm, maybe you could do for a massage after training?" I suggest and he nods furiously.

"Yes! That sounds great! I got to go now!"

And with that, he took off in a flash of orange. Nishinoya soon took his place.

"Y/N! Don't ruin his innocence!" Nishinoya cried and I shake my head.

"No teenage boy is innocent, he's just oblivious. I'm guessing you worded it in a stupidly complicated way."

"Uh... maybe."

"Idiot."

"You're not going to actually do _it_ are you?" Nishinoya asks and I roll my eyes.

"I dunno, maybe I'll just jerk him off or something. Why? You _jealous?_ Does Nishinoya want his little kouhai to himself?" I start poking the brunette, which only made him blush harder.

" _No!_ It just feels a little perverted."

"This was all literally your idea."

"Not my fault you're good under the cove-"

"NISHINOYA! Training has started!" Their blonde coach called out and I grin as Nishinoya sulks over to ths team. I glance at the over excited ginger and smirk a little.

 _My first victim huh?_

 _ **After training**_

"Man I'm exhausted, thank you again for doing this Y/N!" The ginger grins up at me, he was sitting in the now empty training rooms. Shirtless. I can't resist the slightly evil grin from forming on my face as I kneel behind him and slowly rub his shoulders.

"Oh, _anytime_ little dude," I purr, moving my hands along his arms and massaging his biceps. The small boy was relaxing in my hands and it made me smirk. With a small shift forwards, he tensed up completely.

Thats right, I was leaning against his back. Being the excited little teenager that I knew he would be, Hinata was probably getting incredibly aware of my chest against his back. I hum softly and continue to move my hands down his arms before reaching over his body and rubbing his thighs.

Hinata squirmed a little and his face was a vibrant shade of red.

"W-what sort of massage is this?" He asked softly and I tilt my head, how should I answer this?

Before speaking I move my hands further up his thighs and the small gasp it earned made me smile wider. I lean my chin on his shoulder and sigh lowly.

"Not the kind you can get from a normal manager." I mutter and his eyes widen with realisation.

"Should I stop?" I suggest and he shakes his head shyly, his face now a very bright shade of red.

"Ok, good." I hum and he bites his lips as I rest a hand on his quickly hardening length, atop his shorts. Hinata closes his eyes and inhales sharply, making soft sounds as I rub him through his shorts.

"Mmmh," He slaps a hand over his mouth to suppress his moan as I push a little harder, I grin and move my hands around a bit. One hand gently running along his fairly fit torso whilst the other slid down his shorts.

If he wasn't already a nervous wreck before, he was seriously losing it now. I slowly run my fingers along the waistband of his shorts before sliding them down low enough for his painfully hard erection to pop out. Hinata leans his head back against my shoulder and lets out a long, shuddering breath.

"T-this feels really n-nice.. Y/N-senpai. C-could I..t-t-" He stuttered like a little shy mess and I roll my eyes, moving so that I am sitting in front of him. He blinks slowly and smiles slightly, I grab his hand and pull it towards me, sliding it up my shirt. Hinata gulps and his other hand follows.

I couldn't stop my small gasp when his cold hands suddenly grab onto my boobs, squeezing them softly between his fingers. Hinata's jaw dropped a little and his length twitched, wanting more attention.

"Sofftt," He says in awe and I chuckle, pulling my shirt off and sliding my bra off too. The ginger grins and starts to play with my nipples, a little roughly, making me wince.

"Hey, slowly ok?" I murmur, slowly wrapping my hand around the base of his length. This made him jolt with realisation and he nods, legs shaking a bit with pleasure.

After he nods I start to move my hand up and down the length, squeezing tighter and rubbing my thumb along the head of his dick. Hinata starts to moan out loudly, blushing even harder then he was before.

" _Hah, senpai,"_ He cries out with pleasure, unintentionally pinching and groping my boobs even harder. I groan under my breath, a dirty realistion in my mind. It is totally hot when people call me senpai. Damn Nishinoya, I bet I got this habit off of him.

Apparently my little groan of pleasure didn't go unnoticed because the once shy look on Hinata's face was changed with an eager and almost mischievous once. I smirk a bit and move my hand even faster, his moans escaping louder and more frequently.

" _Senpai~,"_ Hinata cries out in an even more sexual voice than before and I feel a little zap travel through me. This little shit. I can't believe I'm getting so turned on my this. His hands let go of my chest and I watch with interest as he moves them to my skirt, his hands trembling as I still pumped his hard and thick cock in my hand.

" _Mhhm,_ I wanna massage you too," He mumbles, running his thumb along the now slightly wet part of my panties. I bite my own lip and grip his length harder, which made him jolt and let out a particularly loud cry of pleasure, even throwing his head back dramatically.

His hand clumsily felt around down there and when his thumb brushed against my clit through my panties, I let out a soft whimper. Shit. I lean my head against his shoulder as the first year now started to rub his thumb over the sensitive clothed area, making me let out my own soft moans.

Hinata leant on me too and the two of us moan softly and in harmony, though Hinata was a hell of a lot louder than me.

With a few quick jerks of my wrist Hinata suddenly twitched violently and cried out loudly, his hands now gripping onto my sides as he rode out his orgasm. The first year came on my hands, and a little on my chest and as he calmed down he started to pant softly. The blush returning to his face.

Meanwhile I was all riled up still.

"I-I'm going to have a shower," He said shyly and I nod with a small grin.

"T-thank you!"

"Anytime."

After washing my hand I leave the gym and guess who was waiting impatiently for me outside?

"Y/N! How did it go?" Nishinoya asks, Tanaka nodding enthusiastically.

"Uh, none of your business-"

Nishinoya's eyes widen a bit and he grabs my arm, pulling me towards him and smirking.

"You're totally turned on, aren't you?" He asks and I flush hard, turning my head away from him and letting out a low huff of frustration.

"Good. Because me and Tanaka have agreed to a little something. It'll have to be at your pla-"

"Ok ok, sounds great. Can we hurry up and go there? because I really need to get off," I groan, shoving them both out of my face and in the direction of my unoccupied house.

Well heres hoping to a good night.

 **Timeskip**

Tanaka was undoubtedly nervous and I was slightly irritated by his whole polite act. I grabbed the buzz cut male and pull him onto my bed, I lean forwards and start kissing him softly.

"Relax," I mumble against his lips and he nods his head slowly, easing into the kiss and surprisingly taking the lead. The sharp eyed male grabs my waist and pushes me down so that I'm laying with him above me, not breaking the kiss. He starts to lick my lips gently and I obey the silent demand, opening my mouth and shivering as his warm tongue pushes through my lips.

He pulls up gasping softly and I couldn't resist leaning up to bite his lower lip softly, making his eyes widen and his face burn an even brighter shade of red. We were staring into eachothers eyes for a few seconds until a very fake cough alerts my attention and I turn away.

"Uh! What about me? I want in!" Nishinoya complains and Tanaka chuckles nervously, climbing off of me. I sit up too and let out an irritated huff.

"Can't you just watch? Or maybe I'll blow you after?-"

"Nonono! I want to fuck my two best friendss," Nishinoya sulks and Tanaka nods with agreement. I roll my eyes.

"Is this a no homo situation?" I ask and they both shake their heads.

"Its a yes bi sex kind of thing," Tanaka explains and I smirk, patting a spot on the bed, where Nishinoya instantly sits. With surprising speeds he grabs Tanaka's face and they both start kissing eachother furiously, and with a hint of familiarity.

Nishinoya opens one eye and stares at me, pulling away from Tanaka and panting heavily.

Apparently the duo had some sort of agreement on how they were going to do this because without a word, Tanaka lifted me onto his lap and started pulling his shirt off. Nishinoya and I copied and we all undressed completely. Me in Tanaka's lap and Nishinoya sitting next to Tanaka.

I watch as Tanaka wraps his hand around Nishinoya's length and starts pumping it softly, leaning over and kissing the brunette whilst his other hand reaches between my thighs and slowly pushes a finger into my now soaked entrance.

Nishinoya and I wither with pleasure as Tanaka multitasks with pleasuring us both. His long warm finger pushing deep inside of me, I lean my head back and let out low sighs of pleasure. With my eyes closed I was completely unprepared for Nishinoya to starts skillfully playing with my nipples, causing me to squeak with surprise.

" _Nnnoya, quit it,"_ I whine, grabbing onto Tanaka's large biceps to keep myself steady. Nishinoya pulls away from his kiss with Tanaka and winks at me, leaning forwards and kissing the taller males neck.

"Stop complaining, I know you like it-"

" _Y/N, Yuu, shut up"_ Tanaka's voice made us both shut our mouths and his hands make us groan with pleasure. He was surprisingly good at this.

He slowly pushed another finger inside and started to spread them out, stretchig me. The second year moved his fingers faster and faster, flinching a little when I join Nishinoya in attacking his neck with kisses and bites.

Tanaka's body shakes a little and he lets out a low moan, which sounded very erotic. Nishinoya grinned and grabbed onto his _other_ best friends length, rubbing it in sync with Tanaka.

I bite down a little harder as the tanned male's digits hit deep inside of me, moaning loudly and nuzzling my face against Tanaka's neck.

" _Faster, please!"_ I beg, and with a soft nod Tanaka grants me that, moving his hands even faster and making me a whimpering and moaning mess.

"Fuck! so good!" I praise loudly. The mixture of my own moans of pleasure with both Tanaka's and Nishinoya's was driving me crazy.

"Y/N, can I fuck you?" Tanaka's fingers slow down and I blink slowly, nodding and leaning towards Tanaka to place some gentle kisses along his jawline. The male pulls his fingers out and before he could do anything Nishinoya grabs Tanaka's hand and licks it sexually, making us both blush hard.

" _Perv,"_ I mutter, and Nishinoya winks at me. Tanaka rolls his eyes and leans towards Nishinoya, licking the others lips and pushing his tongue into the smaller males mouth.

"Yuu, I wanted a taste too," He mumbled and they both snicker, Nishinoya opens his mouth and their tongue glide against eachother hungrily. I huff impatiently and grind my soaked entrance against Tanaka's throbbing length, instantly averting his attention.

"Sorry," Tanaka apologises sheepishly and he lays me down with him between my thighs. Nishinoya moves so that he is sitting by my head and the smirk on his face makes me sigh.

"Fine," I groan and he grins even wider, holding his length out for me. I softly kiss the head of Nishinoya's erection, causing him to shiver, before wrapping my lips around the head and sucking it gently. Nishinoya shudders and groans with pleasure, hand gripping the back of my head and hips nudging more of his length down my throat.

Tanaka was watching us with wide eyes before slowly lifting my legs up, the way his surprisingly smooth hands gently gripped my thighs made me hum around Nishinoya's dick with excitement. The buzz cut male pushed the head of his lengthagainst my entrance and without warning slammed the rest of his (much bigger than Nishinoya) hard long cock inside of me.

I shout with a mix of pleasure and pain, the sound of course muffled by Nishinoya. Who was eagerly fucking my face. His length was pushing against the back of my throat and I try to focus on sucking it, making the brunette moan and whimper loudly with pleasure.

"Y/N!" Tanaka cries out my name and I glance in his direction. The tall male starts to grind himself in and out of me and the pain started to fade and I started to moan loudly on Nishinoya's dick. The vibrations of that causing him to cry out even louder.

Tanaka's length was so big, it felt like it filled every inch of me up and when he started to slam deeper and deeper inside of me with every thrust I became a moaning begging mess. All of my voice still very impossible to understand.

"You're so tight Y/N," Tanaka praised between moans, gripping my thighs now roughly in his hands and he destroyed my insides.

Meanwhile Nishinoya was slamming himself down my throat, gripping onto my hair painfully and almost crying with pleasure whenever I moaned around his dick.

I shout with surprise when Nishinoya lets out a particularly loud scream and his salty seed fills my mouth and throat. The smaller male pulls his length out and before I could even think of swallowing or spitting Tanaka leant down and kissed me. The second year takes some, if not most, of Nishinoya's cum from my mouth and swallows it, leaning back and smirking down at the two of us.

Who were watching him with lust crazed awe.

"Ryu, that was so hot," Nishinoya praised and I tsk, annoyed that Tanaka had slowed down his thrusts. But I couldn't really speak much between my desperate gulps for air.

Tanaka turned bright red and returned his focus to making us hit our own orgasms. He pulls his length all the way out until his head is barely inside of me before slamming it all back in. I curl my back and shout with pleasure. A few more of his deep thrusts and I felt my eyes roll back and my body get taken over by warmth.

I barely noticed Tanaka crying out my name and spilling himself all over my stomach and chest, deciding to pull out last minute apparently. We both ride out our orgasms and I lay there panting whilst Tanaka and Nishinoya kiss eachother again.

I was very unprepared when Nishinoya leant down and started to lick the other males cum off of me.

"N-noya stop! It tickles!" I cry out, flailing around between laughter but Tanaka holds me still. Nishinoya gets most of it off of me and pulls me in for a kiss, I taste Tanaka's salty essence on the others tongue before pulling away and smacking my friends chest weakly.

"Y/N! That was great!" Tanaka praises and I flush, looking away from him and pulling the blanket over my body.

"Yeah, you were way better than Nishinoya," I mumble and Tanaka cheers, laughing when Nishinoya scolds us both. The two boy lay down either side of me, Tanaka pulling me against his chest.

"Nonono, I need to have a shower get offa me!"

"Let me come in too!"

"Yeah me too!"

 _This fucking sucks..._


End file.
